Today's computers can host a multitude of applications, from e-mail messaging to specialized applications (apps) that can read and interpret an EKG (electrocardiograph). Whether or not these apps are of a sensitive nature, most users do not want to broadcast their computer sessions to the general public. For example, an e-mail session can be very personal and private, with the e-mail participants unwilling to reveal the names, subject, and/or content of e-mail messages, yet many e-mail correspondents today like to catch up on their e-mails while in subways, trains, cafes, and the like. The problem is that these places afford very little privacy. A solution to this is to close or minimize an e-mail session every time someone is nearby. Then, when the passerby leaves, the user must re-open or maximize his screen.
There is a need for a method to ensure application privacy that overcomes the above-stated shortcomings of the known art.